You'll always have a special place in my heart
by Gir906136
Summary: And OC story involving Near Nate River , Mello Micheal Keehl , Matt Mail Jeeves etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do NOT own anything related to Death Note ('cept the OC's)

_**NOTES:**_ Yeah, this is from Quizilla. I made this a long time ago, and then I stopped writing it.

* * *

A building in sight, children playing in the front yard, _'I knew it...'_ you thought, but your step-mother had "lied" or as she would call it; "tricked". As the car drove next to the front gate, the ugly thing you call a mother, or a step-mother, turned to you, "Now you listen to me young lady" you didn't, you were still reading your favorite book, " How the Scots Invented the Modern World: The True Story of How Western Europe's Poorest Nation Created Our World and Everything in It" by Arthur Herman,

That is until she snatched it away from you, and then grabbing you by the arm, sounding angry as ever. "You listen to me you little brat!" you sit there emotionless, "I have no money to take care of your lazy ass...so I had no other choice, then to put you in an or-" "An orphanage? Yea, I figured that one already" you interrupt, making the evil monster strike you across the face with a stinging sharp pain. "Don't you act like a smart-ass at me you little-" Someone knocks at the window. The demon steps out of the door and disguises her image in a calm, happy woman. "Hello, I was going to drop my daughter, Rina, here." The man nodded and smiled. "You see my husband sadly..." And off It went playing it's made up story it oh-so practiced so much on. You angerly sighed and looked outside, you saw half of the children playing, and running, while the other half were looking at you. _'hmph, lousy trolls look like they've never seen a kid before'_

_  
_~Meanwhile, in a window, three boys were looking out the window looking at a kid in a car that was parked outside. "I can't see, is it a boy or a girl?" A blond kid said. "I can't see, the windows are tinted" remarked a red-headed boy. "But I hope it's a girl! She should be cute too!" the red-headed boy smiled and sat on a bed to play his DS. "Please! We barely get girls in this orphanage!" The blond said doubtfully. "Well duh! Girls are stupid! It's a miracle that they come to this orphanage!" the red-head laughed, so did the blond who agreed. "It's a girl" a white haired boy said still staring out the window, in the girl's eyes, as if he were trying to see something in her heart.

~back at the car~  
Real looked back at the boy in the window, "The hell is he staring at?"

~back up~  
"WHAT!?" The blond yelled pushing the albino kid aside to look out the window once more. "That's impossible Near, the windows are tinted pitch-black! You can't see a thing in there!" the red-head commented. "Wait, so you lied?!" the Blondie yelled at Near. "Duh?" the red-head answered. "Shut-up Matt!" the blond said, throwing a dinosaur toy at the red-head's DS, accidentally pulling the game out. "Noooooooo!" Matt cried, dramatically kneeling next to the frozen game. "Why Mello?! WHY?!" "Ugh..." Mello rolled his eyes. "NEEEEEAR!" sang a girl who skipped in the room with a big smile on her face.

"Ugh! Just what we need! Another idiot!" Mello groaned. The girl kicked Mello in the shin, "Shut-up, dumass!" after seeing Mello successfully in pain, she hugs Near behind him. "Come-on Near! Play with me!" "Don't touch me....." Near said flatly, while looking inside the car still. As usual, the girl would ignore that command. "Oh! That new girl? Yeah, she's gonna be my new friend! If she's up to it of course." She smirked "Don't you have enough _girl_ friends Kiss? Grr...and it's not another stupid girl! It's a boy!" Mello growled. Kiss evilly glared at Mello, "It IS a girl stupid! Right Near? Huh?" without warning, Near escaped her grasp, and started walking towards the door, "Near! Where are you going?!" Kiss yelped. Near stopped, "I wanna find out" "Oh don't worry about that! I'm making Tune find that out!" Mello burst into laughter, "You're still making that dorky clutzilla your slave?" "Hey she's gotta be useful right?" Kiss laughed, but when she turned back to Near, he was gone.

* * *

End (to this chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do NOT own anything related to Death Note ('cept the OC's)

_**NOTES:**_ Yeah, this is from Quizilla. I made this a long time ago, and then I stopped writing it. But I'm going to continue it here.

* * *

As the one named Tune ran down the hallway, there was a song playing in her head.  
Every step matching the beat, although it would seem like she's not paying attention, when listening to music, Tune can overcome anything, the louder the better. Actually, Tune has an odd ability to still hear people when she has headphones with music playing. But, has a hard time thinking the song, and listening to people talking at the same time.

Tune once again went through the _mission_ in her head once again.  
"See that!?" screamed a hot headed Kiss, pointing at a black car outside while tightening her grip on Tune's hair. Tune knodded, but it hurt so bad.  
"That car! Has a new GIRL in there! And I want you to see if i'm right! And IF i'm right, bring her to ME!" Tune knodded again trying to hold back her tears. Tune was told if she cried or told Roger that she was being bullied, she would pay for it. Kiss saw small drops of tears starting to come, and kicked Tune in the gut. Tune, in full fear, quickly stood up and ran out the door, with tears escaping her eyes.  
"GOD! What a stupid crybaby!" Was the last thing Tune heard from the other room.

Tune was happy, to be away from those girls, even though they were mean to her, they sometimes kept her safe from Mello's gang...sometimes.  
And just like that, while turning the corner, Tune regreted running...into Mello, literally.  
"What the?! What's your problem retard?!" Mello growled.  
"She's probably blind!" A friend of Mello laughed. "S-sorry Mell-" Tune began, but Mello interrupted.  
"Sth-stha-sthawy Me-wo, muh-me Igor just we-tard-ded!" Mello mocked, "M-meh Igor got no brainz! Meh Igor not no know bettur!" He started laughing, along with his gang.  
"Ah-I gotta go!" Tune said with tears about to fall, she almost wished Kiss and her gang were here.

"Whatever Igor, we all know your just doing one of Kiss's commands like a dog!" Tune tried to ignore him and walk away.  
"More like a mutt!" Yelled one of his gang members.  
"Or a street rat!" Another laughed. Although Tune was quickly walking away, she knew it wasn't over. She heard them quietly sneaking up on her.

Even though she knew that Mello was following her, she still jumped by his voice.

"So what's the job for us today Igor?"Tune knew it was best to stay quiet.

"Maybe she's deaf too." Said a gang member. Mello grabbed her ear and yelled.

"HELLLLOOOOOO????" Tune only winced at the sound and pulled away.

"Well what do ya know? Dumb, deaf, and blind! I didn't think it was possible! Say Igor, how come they let you in here? Your **way** out of our league. Being stupid and all." Tune still didn't answer.

"Maybe they let her stay here 'cause the mental institution wouldn't take her in. According to her being disgustingly ugly!" Said a gang member.  
"Hm, you may be right...maybe we should ask her." Before Mello could grab Tune's ear and yell again, Near appeared.  
"Mello?" Near said.

"What are you doing to Tune? Flirting?" Mello let go of Tune and growled. Tune turned red and looked down. Near knew that Tune had a crush on Mello, no matter how mean he was to her. But because of Mello's dominance, she didn't have the courage to tell him her feelings, she thought he would laugh at her.

"Yeah! Mello's trying to ask her out on a date!"Laughed a gang member. Mello punched him in the arm.

"Shut it! Loser! I can get any girl I want! Tune's not a girl! It's a monster!" Mello yelled angrily. Near looked at Tune, tears flowing down her face. Near wasn't exactly Tune's friend, but Near never liked anything unfair. If Mello was going to fight someone, he should at least fight someone with equal strength. He sometimes felt as if he was always the one, not protecting her, but just throwing her out of harm's way.  
"Well then." Near said taking Tune's hand.  
"Tune and I have to go somewhere. See ya Mello." He said walking away.  
"What you gonna date her now?!" Mello laughed. Near stopped and turned.  
"Jealous?" He said and turned back.  
"Oh, whatever! Igor! You just wait until you go back to Kiss! you're gonna get the beating of a lifetime!" He yelled before the two turned the corner.  
Near let go of Tune's hand.  
"Thank you Ne-"  
"Tune." Near interrupted.

"You have to start learning to stand up for yourself. What if one of us gets adopted? What will you do? I know it hurts to stay in the, so called, _'protection'_ of Kiss. I know you can't stay there forever, but both Kiss and Mello **will** break you." Tune looked down.

"I can't keep protecting you at every encounter."

".....I know....." Was all that Tune can say. The rest of the walk was quiet until they got to Roger's office.  
"We're here." Near informed, and just in time. The new girl's mother was still talking to Roger. And the new girl, was sitting on a chair, reading a book.

"So I was right." Near said. "It was a girl." Tune added. Near creaked open the door to listen.  
"Well, all we need to do now is to check if, young Fallen here, is qualified for this orphanage." Roger said to The pink headed girl's,or in this case Fallen,mother.

"Oh! I think she's perfect for this place!" The woman cheerfully smiled.

"Well, we'll find out soon." Roger chuckled.

"Come with me." He said to both Fallen and her mother. Both of them walked to another room with Roger. Near and Tune looked at each other.

* * *

End (to this chapter) This chapter is also on Quizilla, the next one will be a new one (that was not made on Quizilla first).


End file.
